The Disobedient Weapon
by Incendo
Summary: A demon - vulgar, foul-mouthed, and violent - And a woman named Fiona - gentle, kind, and strong minded - come together under horrific circumstances. Fiona keeps much sorrow locked in her heart, and it no longer becomes a secret, thanks to the persistants of the Phantomhive household. What will ease her pain, but what secrets will she find when she digs up the past? OCxOCxBard
1. Prologue

~_**Five years**_**_ ago_**

Rowdy and loud. A group of mercenaries, standing in the vacant streets, gaze at the darken sky. "Yo, boss! Think we should retire for tonight?" One of the cohorts asks as he turns to his leader. The leader, stoic in his expression, observes the night sky some more before finally saying, "Maybe you're right. It's still one more day before we reach that rich bastards estate to deliver his little brat." In the leader's grasp, he held a strikingly beautiful young girl, dressed in an oversized trench coat to cover her exposed skin from her tattered dress. He held her tightly onto her arm, causing numbing pain for her as time went on. The blonde girl huffs as the tall mercenary jerks her with him as they try to find the nearest inn. "Let go! You're hurting me!" she screams, prying at the gruff man's hand. The man jerks her closer to his face, meeting with her icy blue eyes. His stoic expression was changed to a pissed look as he hisses, "Shut the hell up, you dumb little wench before I give you something to cry about!" His breath reeked of old meat and alcohol, the smell of it made her cringe her nose.

The group of six enter into the inn near the town entrance. Their leader throws the teenage girl to one of his cohorts as he speaks with the woman at the counter. After which he tosses a bag full of coins to her. The woman opened it to find perfectly new gold coins. She bows to him. "Thank you and enjoy your stay. Your rooms are on the top floor." she says with a tender smile, with no knowledge of the filth covered girl in her presence. The man who had her grabs her by her arm and forcefully jerks her up the stairs. How badly she wanted to scream, hoping that the woman or someone would help, but her fear kept her will to speak freely locked away.

She was scared, not really because of the mercenaries, but of their leader. Her father sent them after her after she ran away from home. It took three weeks, but they were able to capture her. Their leader would look at her with a sinister gaze and grin when the others weren't looking; his mind was no doubt having dirty thoughts. And this scared her, she was in no real danger till they captured her.

The group enter their room, tossing the young girl on the bed as they set their stuff down.

"Hey? What are we going to do about this bitch here?" one of them asked, pointing to her as they did. She could feel her blood boil from their insults. She knew she was smarter than this entire group combined. How badly she wanted to hurt them, to escape from them, but they towered over her in height and strength. Their leader eyes the teenager with an evil smile, from her exposed legs to her delicate face. She sheepishly covers the exposed area with her coat. "...Put her in the room next to ours and lock it." he orders. On command, one of his cohorts takes hold of her by her arm and jerks her out of the room.

"Stop! Please!" she begs as the mercenary flings open the door to room next door and tosses her in. She lands on the hard wooden floor, exclaiming in pain. "Shut up, dumb brood." he lazily says, slamming the door behind him. Once she heard the sound of the door lock, she rises to her feet and begins to pound on the door. "Let me out, you idiotic jerks! You can't treat me like this!" she screams. However, none of them answered.

Backing away from the door, she clutches her fist and stomps the ground. She felt so helpless and weak, letting idiotic men like them to treat her the way that they do. If her father knew about their mistreatment of her, he would have their heads. But she knew that he wouldn't do it out of love for his daughter, but because they mistreated his prized animal. Her father was nothing but greedy, and selfish, pushing her to the point that she wanted to eat a bullet. Everything had to be perfect in his eyes, nothing she did made him happy. He never showed her any kind of fatherly affection. It was ironic that she saw the maids and butlers of her estate more as family than her own father.

Feeling the burning of tears in her eyes, she backs away till she felt the bed behind her legs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the young teenager brings her knees close to her chest, weeping as she digs her face into them. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to be around her disgusting father anymore. The only reason that she would ever go back was to see the servants of her family's estate. She did miss them, but more than anything, she wanted to be free.

* * *

**_~Two years prior~_**

_"Again, you hit a sour note! Start from the top!" the voice of her father growls. His angered voice echoed throughout the manor. The young girl, dressed in a fine blue dress with a matching blue ribbon in her hair, shudders in fear in her seat from her father's raised voice. Her violin instructor brushes back his grey hair and sighs, "My lord... your daughter was playing just fine..." the instructor's sentence is cut off as the tall man interrupts. "It's not enough! She needs to succeed! I'm not going to raise a useless daughter!" he exclaims. Hearing her father state that, her gut knots up as tears began to form in her eyes._

_Nothing she did was good enough._

_"Enough of your crying! Before I give a reason to cry!" he yells, throwing his arm in the air. Afraid he would slap her, she clutches her violin close to her chest and feels her muscles tense up. She bites down on her lip to keep herself from weeping, but it was difficult. He never approved of anything, never once smiled or hugged her like a father should. She hated him more than anything, but she kept it to herself._

_The door to their room opens, revealing one of the butlers of the estate. "Excuse me, Lord Fredrick? You have guests waiting for you in the main room." Her father brushes back his blonde hair and turns to the butler. "Tell them I'll be down after I talk to my daughter."_

_The butler places his hand to his heart and bows. "Very well, sir..."_

_As the butler shuts the door, her father turns back and his burning gaze returns. "I want you to keep practicing till you get it right, understand?" he growls. Afraid to talk, his daughter simply nods, still holding back her tears and biting her lower lip to keep it from quivering. Her father didn't answer as he turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him._

_The young girl's instructor saw her tear slowly stream down her pale cheek. He takes his glove covered hand and wipes away her tears and says tenderly, "There, there now. There is no need for tears." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Crying into the arms of her instructor, she finally speaks. "Why is he always like this, Grandfather Luken? Why does he treat me like this? No... No matter what I do, he never approves. I can't take it anymore. I hate him! I wish I was dead..."_

_Luken smooths the young girl's long hair, allowing her to vent. He wasn't really her grandfather, but she would always call him "Grandfather" anyways. He was an old, tender, and firm man. He was her violin instructor since she was a little girl. He gave her the approval that she needed, he treated her like one of his own. She no doubt bonded with him, and the same goes to the other servants of her estate._

_"Don't say things like that, child..." he says firmly, "Your father loves you. He just has a hard time showing it. He'll come around... I promise." The young girl looks up at Luken with tear filled doll-like eyes, hiccuping and sniffing as she calmed down._

_"But why is he like this, Luken? You've known him more than anyone, even before I was born." she asks. Luken chuckles silently at this fact. Yes, it was true that he served her house for many years, but he still had some life in his old bones._

_Not answering her question, he wipes away the last of her tears and smiles._

_"Enough of that. Why don't we get started then, shall we?"_

_The young girl smiles back and nods, holding the violin back into position. Her father usually watched as she practiced, it would put alot of stress on her. Maybe this time around she could play better._

* * *

In her dark filled room, the doll-like girl sleeps soundly on top of the covers. She hadn't slept since she ran away, but she was still uncomfortable by the mercenaries presence next door. But she was able to find sleep. She suddenly woke to the sound of the lock of her door unlocking, jumping when she did. She, however, pretended to sleep as she heard the door open and close. The sound of heavy footsteps approached her as she "slept".

She kept her act on as she felt someone sit on the edge of bed. The young girl peeks her eyes slightly to see who it was, but she couldn't tell who it was thanks to the night that crept in her room. Whoever it was, they climb on top on her and pin her to the bed. Feeling something wet and warm graze the side of her neck, she shot her eyes open and tried to escape, but they push her back down. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." she heard the voice of an adult male say.

She recognized his voice, it was the voice of the mercenary leader.

"Stop... let go!" she hisses as she struggles to push his weight off her, he only laughs. "Just stay still and quiet, and I might be gentle." he says in her ear. Hearing the sound of unzipping, she began to panic, hitting him and screaming to alert someone. Her screams are silenced when he covers her mouth with his filthy hand. The mercenary slowly runs his hand up her exposed leg, nibbling on the nape of her neck as he laughs at her embarrassment.

Tears stream down her cheeks, feeling sick and ashamed as this sick man violated her. She prayed for something to make him stop, anything. If there was a god in heaven, he chose to ignore her as this sick man rips the hem of her tattered dress up, screaming in his hand. At her last straw, she uses the ounce of her determination and knees the man in the crotch. He grunts loudly, cupping the area with his hands. "I said...NO!" she yells.

"Gah! You little whore!" he yells. Hearing the sound of a blade unsheathed, she feels a myriad of sharp, painful stabs from the blade, yelling in pain and terror. He chuckles at the deed he did. He no longered cared about being paid, just wanted to put this noble brat in her place. On cue, bloodchilling screams of men and gunshots were heard from the room that the mercenaries were staying in. "What the hell...!" the leader exclaims as he turns his head in the direction of the noise.

The scream and gunfire were quickly slienced. Nothing was heard. Ignoring the girl, he stands back up from the bed and races out of the room. As he ran out of the room, the young girl saw his body thrown to the floor, loudly screaming in pain. Then, something covered in black jumps on top of him and attacks him, by clawing and biting at his neck. Gasping in horror, she pushes herself out of the bed, but the wounds from the blade and the warmth of blood that ran down her side prevented her from moving. She collapses back on the bed, weeping and groaning in pain.

Her vision began to blur, the room around her began to spin. "Is this what death feels like?"

She again tried to push herself up. Succeeding, she looks at the open doorway and saw the body of the dead leader, his blood running like a river into the room's floor. Disgusted, she feels herself ready to vomit from the sickening sight. Out of nowhere, a black figure waltzes through the room. The figure looked to be a wolf, but the animal had bright, glowing red eyes. Its fur looked to be black smoke dancing in the air. No way this was some normal animal. This creature just stood there and examined the bloodied girl. She locked eyes with it, feeling her body freeze.

"Are you... Death?" she barely managed to say. The wolf creature walks slow toward the young girl. She couldn't tell, but in an instant, as he was next to her, he was now in the form of a handsome man. His eyes were still a bright red, his hair was a blueish black color that hung over his right eye. The unknown man kneels down to her height, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Huh? Never heard that one before." he said sarcastically. A devilish smirk creeps on his face as he brings his face closer to hers, noticing scars on his handsome face. "N-No, don't... touch..." she tries to push him away, but she was becoming weak. The devilish man runs his hand down her blonde hair and chuckles. "Now, now. Is that anyway to treat someone who rescued you?" he playfully says.

She began to whimper, scared of this demonic looking man. Why did he save her though? She never even seen this man before.

"Rescued...? But w-why?" he didn't answer her. He instead picks the young girl up into his arms, jumping through the glass window and safely brought her outside. The demonic man takes her to nowhere, he simply walked down the empty street as he cradled her in his arms. The young girl pressed herself closer to his chest, inhaling the alluring scent from him, taking comfort in his arms. The warmth of his body kept her from shivering from the cold

The unknown man lead her outside of town, into the forest. He sets the girl down, leaning her against the tree. Her vision began to become blacker and darker, soon she could barely see her savior. Her savior places his hand on his heart and says, "Name's Tyrann. I'm just a simply demon, looking for some poor sod such as yourself." Hearing him call himself a demon, the young girl jerks herself up. "D-Demon? Y-You?" she asks.

She studied Demonology out of interest without the knowledge of her father or the other servants. This was the first time she has seen a demon herself. "Yes, is that surprising?" he says. His voice hoarse, fierce, and deep. The sound of it sended a shiver down her spine.

"Why... did you save me?" she asks.

"To make a contract with you."

"W-What?"

"Did you think I couldn't sense your suffering and pain? A demon such as myself can tell these things." he says as he seductively grins to her. But she knew, she knew from the book she read that demons take the souls of ones that they are in contract with. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"N-No... I know you just want my soul... I-I refuse." she says plainly. Tyrann sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He'd figured that because of her weakened state, that she would accept without making a fuss.

"Come on, Sunshine. Look at you, you're pale as a ghost, on the verge of death... You really going to be this stubborn?

She did know. She didn't want to die, and it was ironic, since she used to claim that she did want to die countless times. But now that she was staring death in the face, she knew... she knew she wanted nothing more than to live.

"I'm a very powerful being, Sunshine. I know many things... I can help you."

He did make a convincing argument. With a demon at her side, there were many things that she could do. Revenge wasn't one of them, she just wanted to live. Blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth, eyes close to shutting permanently, the young girl locks eyes with Tyrann and nods.

"O-Ok... I'll do it. I'll... I'll make a contract with you."

Tyrann grins at her. "That's a good girl. Now hold still." Tyrann gently rests his hand on the blade wound on her stomach and inhales. Suddenly, a burst of light came out of nowhere, surrounding the two. The young blonde began to scream to the top of her lungs in the pain. It felt like someone was stabbing her in the stomach with a spear. The pain lasted for only a few minutes, soon it began to dissipate, the light as well.

The blonde opened her eyes wider, her vision was now clear as day. She looked and saw that the stab wounds were closed, leaving scars. Marveled at this, she notices a hand reaching down to her. She looks up and saw Tyrann, smiling seductively, giving her his hand. Blushing, she takes his hand and allows him to pull her up. The light of the moon shined on his handsome face, revealing the few scars on his pale face. Despite his demonic looks, he had a tenderness in his eyes, but she was no doubt suspicious of him.

"See this?" Tyrann says as points at her stomach. The young girl looks down and saw a glow of some red light on her belly. Because of the stab wounds, the middle of her stomach was exposed. She looked and saw a dark red glowing pentagram on her exposed stomach.

"What is this?" she asks.

"That, my dear girl, is the symbol of our contract. No matter where I am, you can call me at anytime." he says. Well, that will certainly come in handy when the time came. The young girl suddenly took notice at Tyrann's wandering eyes on her body. Looking down, she saw her exposed legs and blushes, sheepishly trying to cover them.

"First, lets get you some clothes." Tyrann says as he scoops the young girl into her arms. She exclaims as he does and walks her through the dark forest. The two locked eyes, making her blush furiously. "So, what's your name, beautiful?" he flirts, this making her blush even more red.

"... Fiona. Fiona Alexander."


	2. A Game of Cat and Mouse

_**Morning, fellow readers. I hope you've been well. I love seeing your response and to be honest, I was surprised to see Tyrann the most popular, considering he was the last OC I created in the Character Development process.**_

_**Mermaid Monster: Your review left a smile on my face. Thanks for reviewing; and don't worry. Once we're further in the fanfic, you find out really soon how different he is to our Sebby:)**_

_**T-chan/Thecoldforest: Glad you still think so:) He's starting to become my new favorite too...(Sorry, Takashi):p**_

* * *

_**~Five Years Later-Present Day~**_

"Fiona... Fiona!"

The young woman's eyes shot open, startled by the voice of the man she slept against. Cuddling up against the Italian's arm, Fiona yawns and wraps her arms around his, smiling up at him. "Yes? What is it, love?" she says submissively. Azzurro Vanel, the Italian mafia member, smirks seeing the innocent beauty of his lover, dressed in a blue dress and matching color bow in her hair and long black silk gloves. He runs his fingers through her pale colored hair and kisses her.

"We are arriving at the Phantomhive estate." he says.

Pushing herself up, she looks out the window of her carriage and gazes upon the Phantomhive manor, admiring the beauty of the architecture and the carefully arranged gardens around the estate.

Leaning her head against her palm on the window, Fiona sighs.

_"Strange... I haven't dreamt of that night in a long time." _she says in her thoughts, _"It's hard to believe that it's been five years since then."_ For her, it seemed like yesterday when she met the demon and sold away her soul to him. But as time went on, she considered herself lucky to have formed a pact with him. She owned him her life. Without him, she would have died that night. She knew in her mind: She was no longer that scared little girl anymore. She has, and still is, proving herself of that.

The carriage stops in front of the pathway to the front doors. Azzurro exits the carriage first, moving to the otherside of the carriage and opening the door for his sweet. Opening the carriage door, he extends his hand to her, which she takes and allows him to help her exit the carriage. "Thank you, love." she says, pressing her lips against his. Azzurro grins and wraps his left arm around her right arm, locking their hands together.

Approaching the door, it opens and they are greeted by a strikingly handsome man in a butler uniform. Placing his hand to his heart, he bows and greets the two blondes. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. We are pleased of your arrival." Though Azzurro paid no heed to him, Fiona greetly bows, allowing her hair to flow off her shoulder. "We're very pleased to meet you as well... Pardon me, but what is your name?" Though she already knew.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Sebastian Michaelis. I am the butler of this estate." Sebastian extends his arm into the main room. "Please, right this way. My lord and his guests are expecting you."

Fiona smiles at Sebastian as they walk in, Sebastian returns the same. Azzurro glares at the butler and scoffs, pulling his lover closer to him. "This is a waste of time." Azzurro growls as they walk up the stairs.

Fiona glances at him and begins to think to herself.

_"Ciel Phantomhive... I wonder what kind of person he is? He must be a very high-standing person." _Fiona has heard many things about the last heir to the Phantomhive name, some good but some bad. _"Guess I'll just have to find out."_ She knew of the company that his family owned. As a little girl, she used to buy all sorts of toys and sweets that were made in his company. She even met the former head of the company and his wife once when her father invited them, and they were a kind, generous couple. She wondered if their son was the same, but considering the reason she was here with Azzurro, he must be very different in character.

Approaching the room the other nobles were, a sudden loud crash noise came from the far end of the hall. "There it is! Don't let it escape!' they heard a man yell. Azzurro ignores this and proceeds to turn the doorknob. Fiona stops and notices something small scurry towards the helm of her dress, a tiny mouse. The mouse races towards her, stopping and staring up at her with beaddy black eyes.

Normally, a noble woman would shriek in fear and disgust from a rodent, but the young woman smiles tenderly, letting go of Azzurro's arm and kneeling down to the small creature. "Aww, aren't you a little cute one." she coos as she reaches to pet it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Azzurro asks with a confused look, making Fiona come to her senses. _"Wait, I'm suppose to act like a empty-headed noble woman and noble woman don't play with mice... Okay, on three. One... Two... Three!" _After the last count, Fiona lets out a fearful shriek, clinging onto Azzurro's arm in "fear". "A mouse! Keep this nasty creature away from me!" she lies.

The mouse runs away from her, but it's suddenly block by three other people who brust into the hallway. "Ah-ha! There it is!" one of them, a young-looking boy in a gardener's attire, says. Another one of them, a blonde man in a chef's robe with a cigarette in his mouth, lunges at the small creature, but it dodges his attack. "Little bastard..." he huffs as he hurries to his feet.

The small creature runs past the two at the door.

"It's over there!" A woman in a maid's outfit yells as she points. Azzurro huffs in annoyance as he opens the door. As the servants run after the creature, the blonde man runs pass Fiona, taking note of her beauty as they turn and lock eyes. She tenderly smiles to him, his cheeks turn a bright red, his eyes widened. He not paying attention, trips and falls back on his face, causing Fiona to gasp in worry.

She turns to her lover, "Give me a minute, Azzurro. I'll be right back." she says as speed walks out of the room before her lover could say anything, the door closing behind her.

Fiona kneels down in front him and reaches her hands to him. "Sir? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" she says in a worried tone. With the other servants behind him, he lifts his head and sees a beautiful, elegant blonde woman, with tenderness and worry in her eyes. He quickly got back on his feet and bowed to her, his cheeks redder than a tomato. "Uh, yes. I'm fine, milady." he stammers.

Fiona stands to her feet and giggles, making the other servants confused.

"I'm glad. I was worried, but please. There is no need of formalities." she says kindly as she smiles to them. The blond man sheepishly scratches the back of his head and smirks at her. "If you say so, milady."

Fiona giggles again, causing him to feel sheepish.

The two behind him stand next to the blonde man, amazed by her beauty and grace. "Wow, you're very beautiful and kind, miss." the flamboyant boy says with his hands clasped together.

"My, that's very kind of you to say. Thank you" Fiona says smiling, making him blush.

"If it's not impolite to ask, but what is your name, miss?" The maid asks happily.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Fiona. Fiona Alexander. I'm very pleased to meet you." Fiona bows and smiles at the servants. She didn't bother to use a alias, she saw no point in it. If they knew who she was, it didn't concern her.

"Fiona? That's a lovely name. Name's Bardroy, but people just call me Bard. I'm the cook." Bardroy says, taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"I'm Finnian, but please call me Finny. I tend the gardens" Finny says happily.

"And I'm Mey-Rin. Pleased to meet you, miss." Mey-Rin bows.

Fiona took a sudden liking to them. In a more... carefree way, they reminded her of the servants of her father's estate. They seem like nice people to be around with, and now that she was thinking about it, she had a hint of homesickness in the back of her mind.

Fiona smiles tenderly and says, "Please to meet all of you."

"So, are you here to see the young master?" Mey-Rin asks.

"Well..." Before Fiona could finish, she hears the voice of Azzurro from the door, making her jump. "Fiona? What are you doing out here that you're taking so long?" she notices his annoyed look and quickly put on her poker face. "O-Oh, nothing. I was simply saying hi." she sheepishly said.

Azzurro sighs in annoyance.

"Come now. You've said enough for one day."

Fiona bows to the three. "I'm sorry, but it was really nice to meet you."

The three bow to her as well. "It was our pleasure." Mey-Rin says, making Fiona smile.

"Fiona..." Azzurro impatiently huffs from the doorway, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Fiona, regretfully, hurried to his side, turning back and waving to the servants as the door close behind her, they waved back as well. Once she was out of sight, they continue to their task.

Fiona grasps his arm and pulls herself closer to him, examining the other nobles around the pool table in the middle. A beautiful red-headed woman sat near a oritental man and woman. The chief of Scotland Yard and some other noble that she has never seen before. But what attracted her attention was a young sapphire haired boy with an eyepatch over his right eye, sitting with his pool stick his side.

_"So this is Ciel Phantomhive? I didn't know he was so young."_ she thought to herself. She knew who he was right away, even though she never physically seem him before. He had the looks of his father and mother, whom she has seen before. Ciel looks at Fiona with a cold stare, knowing full well of who she was, but he kept that knowledge to himself. He smiles while keeping his cold stare at the two blondes.

"Please, have a seat, if you like." he says as the two sit on the couch on the far end. Fiona places herself on Azzurro's lap. Azzurro wraps his arm around her waist and his other hand on the pool stick, with Fiona wrapping her one arm around his neck and the other hand resting her palm on his exposed chest.

Fiona looks back at Ciel, her attention more focused on the eyepatch on his eye. She sadly gazes upon it, knowing why he hid his right eye. _"Poor thing... He's still so young to have a contract under a demon." _she says in her thoughts, "_But I'm more surprise about him taking those drugs from the "Ferro" family."_

Ciel is the Queen of England's "Watch Dog", and as such, he follows and obeys what ever orders that she gives him. And recently, he seized drugs from the Ferro family, which Azzurro belonged to. He did Fiona's job for her, but now she set out on a new task. Azzurro has made plans to shake him down, to tell him the location of the drugs. When Fiona found out, she had to come, and now seeing that Ciel was just a child, she wanted to protect him more than anything.

Ciel maybe under a contact of a demon, but she just couldn't stand by and not try to protect him. And she knew that the servants would be caught up in it too. She couldn't let that happen, but for now, she just had to pretend and wait for the right time. She smiles seductively and leans in closer to her "lover", he smirks at her seductive gaze and draw her closer._"Hopefully I won't have to do this act for long..." _she says in her thoughts, _"Acting like a empty-headed tart is starting to take its toll on me."_ An act that she has put up with for two years, since she became closer to Azzurro. But it was simply an act, an act to get close to him and get him arrested by Scotland Yard, but they never miss a opportunity to miss a opportunity.

_**~After Some Time~**_

"Will you pass on this shot too, Lord Phantomhive?" The red headed woman asks the young lord.

"I'll pass." he replies with a smirk, "I won't bother over a shot when I know I'll miss."

Ciel turns his gaze at the blonde woman on the Italian's lap and extends his pool stick to her. Fiona looks at this with "confusion".

"I would like you to take this shot for me." he asks, still with a smirk on his face. Fiona points to herself. "You want a woman to do it for you?" she said sarcastically, writing a evil grin on her face.

"I just wish to see your talents." he says plainly.

Fiona takes the pool stick and lifts herself from the mafia member's lap, shaking off the numbness from sitting on his lap for so long. Fiona bends over the pool table and aims at the white ball. The 8 ball was sitting near the hole of the left side, and the white billionard ball sat in line with it. No matter where she positions herself, she wouldn't be able to make the shot. Strategizing, Fiona shoots the ball, making it swiftly knick the side of the 8 ball. The 8 ball slowly, but surely landed itself in the hole. The other nobles look at this with amazement and confusion as Fiona smiles pridefully.

"For a empty-headed harlot, you play rather well." Ciel jokingly says.

Fiona giggles, mentally wanting to slap him for that comment, and sets the pool stick down. "You can't judge a book by its cover." she says, placing her index and middle finger on the base of his eyepatch. "And you know exactly what I mean. Don't you, Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel shoos Fiona's hand away from him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, tart. I'll not be lectured by an empty headed woman such as yourself." His comment causes Azzurro's blood to boil, obvious in his expression. Fiona simply giggles again.

"My, my. You're a rude little one, aren't you?"

Ciel glances at Fiona with a cold stare, simply scoffing and turning away from her. Fiona mockingly smiles at him, in her head, feeling guilty for being this crude. "You're such a bore. Nevermind then." she mocks, causing Ciel to burn her with his gaze, but she just ignores it as she walks towards the door. "I'm going to go freshen up a bit." she says as she opens the door and leaves.

Closing the door behind her, Fiona lets out a sigh of relief. "Finally, I can allow myself to breath." she says quietly.

Turning to leave, Fiona bumps into the dark-haired butler in the hall.

"Excuse me, milady. Do you need something?" he asks with his hand on his heart. His devilish smile makes her blush.

"No, just to freshen myself up." she says as she scoots over and walks by him. Fiona stops abruptly, facing her back with his.

"Sebastian?" she asks in a serious tone.

"Yes, milady?' he asks.

"Keep a closer eye on Ciel. I don't want him to get hurt, especially because of that mouth of his." she says, turning her gaze to him. Sebastian turns and bows to her.

"I'll be sure to do so, milady." Fiona huffs in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to call me by my name. You know I hate being called that." she says, trying not to be rude.

"Ah, then pardon me, Fiona." Fiona slightly smiles at Sebastian and bows.

"Thank you."

As Fiona walks down the hall, she stops upon hearing Sebastian call her name again. Fiona turns her head and gives him her full attention. "What is it?" she asks.

"The offer still stands, Fiona, if you wish to stop this little charade." Fiona smiles tenderly at him, "I'll accept... after this is over. But thank you for reminding me." she says.

Around the time Fiona made the contract with Tyrann, they were greeted by Sebastian with an offer to work in the Phantomhive estate, as servants. Tyrann and Fiona declined at first, but Fiona kept the offer still. It was nice to have options, but there were "certain" things that she wanted to do before she totally gave up her status as a noble, not like she held it to begin with.

Fiona continues down the hall till she reached the restroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, and sure that the coast was clear, Fiona moves away from the door and rests both of her palms on her stomach, on the dark glowing pentagram that seeped through the clothing of her blue dress.

"Tyrann... come to me." she orders. Waiting for a few, Fiona feels the swift of wind from her back and the familiar presence.

"Need me, Sunshine?" he says playfully. Fiona turns to him and smiles. Tyrann was the complete foil of the demon butler, particularly his clothing. He wore a long sleeved, black button up, unbutton at the top, exposing his built chest. Wearing black jeans and black gloves that only left his thumb and index finger exposed. His blueish dark hair still barely hung over his right dark red colored eye, leaving the other blood-colored one exposed.

"Yes." she nods, "I want you to stay close by. Standby till I give the order for you to move in." Tyrann wraps his arm around his stomach and bows.

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?" he asks, standing back up.

"Nope, just be alert. I don't know when that Italian jerk will make his move, but I want to be ahead." she worries.

"Aw, just let that demon of his take care of it. I don't see the point in putting you in danger." he sarcastically flirts. Fiona crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"I'm not letting him hurt a child, even if he does have a rude mouth."

Tyrann chuckles.

"Alrighty, Sunshine. Just be careful." he says playfully, tapping his head with his two exposed fingers, smirking.

"Thank you." Fiona turns away to open the door, and in moments, Tyrann was gone from her presence. Letting out a soft sigh, she tries to motivate herself to do this. Thanks to Tyrann, she had more confidence in her ability, but still, she would often find herself hesitating. No matter what, she won't let him hurt Ciel... no matter what it takes.

She has to prove herself.

* * *

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Have a great weekend/day :3**_


	3. End of Act and Exit the Stage

Outside of the Phantomhive estate, Azzurro lends a hand to his sweet, escorting her inside the carriage. As she was getting in the carriage, Fiona notice her "love" eyeing the manor with a sinister grin.

"Love, is something the matter?" she asks, though she already knew.

"Go ahead without me..." he answers, caressing her pale cheek, "I'll be back shortly."

She knew what this meant for his target. Fiona has been present when he shook down his victims, and none of it was a pretty sight. How can someone of high standing in society be so crude and ruthless? He was rich enough as it is, but he just wanted more. It boggles the mind.

Fiona wraps her arms around his torso and looks up at him with submission.

"Love... do you really need to do this? Just forget it, you'll find another way." she begs, hoping to persuade him. After all, using her looks has always worked on him before. Without answering her, the Italian runs his hand from her back, all the way through her silk-like hair. Smirking at her and slowly drawing his face closer to hers. Unknowing to her, he grabs hold of her hair and painfully jerks it back.

Fiona yelps in pain as she grabs the hand that had her and tries to stop him from pulling anymore. "Azzurro! Stop, please! You're hurting me!" she screams as tears stream down her cheeks

His evil smile became a hateful expression as he drew his face closer to hers. His breath reeked of tobacco and alcohol.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one in charge of the smuggling, not you..." he hisses, grabbing hold of her face and jerking it up towards him so she couldn't advert her eyes away from him, "You just need to keep that mouth of yours shut and do what I say... or else, I might have to disfigure that pretty face of yours. You'll find life, more unforgiving, to an ugly woman." he mocks with a sinister smirk, forcefully pressing his lips against hers. Feeling disgusted and vile, Fiona bites the lip that was pressed against hers. Azzurro pushes her away, spitting out the blood that came from the bite.

Azzurro's sinister grin stays as he wipes off the blood from the wound that ran down his lip.

Fiona was expecting to get smack, flinching as she shut her eyes tightly to await the hit. But instead, Azzurro just strokes her cheek gently, sending shivers down her spine, and says, "Go back now, I'll deal with you later."

Fiona scoffs and marches back into the carriage, watching him as the carriage took off till he was no longer in sight.

_"Oww, damn..."_ she says in her thoughts, feeling the back of her head that still was radiating pain from her hair being pulled. It seems like nowadays that there is no decent man around, not even in London. They just expect women to look beautiful and keep their mouths shut. But when a woman show intellect, or at least common sense, they just go nuts. Granted, that man known as Bardroy at the Phantomhive estate seemed to be an exception.

Though her father was a selfish, greedy, and tyrant-like, he wanted her to be brought up with education. That was the only thing she was grateful for, but still, Azzurro was no different from her father. A father that would allow his child to witness beatings of her mother, to see him accuse an honest man of a crime he didn't commit and lead him to his death. Nothing has changed, not even these five years.

Reaching the Italian's hideout in London, Fiona exits the carriage and climbs up the steps of his colossal manor, ignoring the eyes of his cohorts as she enters and trails back to her room. Even though she wasn't looking, she could feel the eyes of them, staring at her with a lustful gaze, acting like they never seen a woman before. It brought back awful memories, memories that she has tried to bury for years. But they were polite enough not to touch her, well maybe too afraid that is since they would have their Johnsons cut off by their boss for touching his woman. Of course, that was the nicest thing he has done for her

Not a day has pass by when she woke up crying, thinking that the mercenary was on top of her again.

Slamming the door behind her, Fiona undresses herself, letting out a exclaim of relief as she untied the corset around her torso.

"There... I can finally breath." she says with a sigh of relief

Being forced to wear something that crushes her stomach, it was a relief to finally take it off.

Wearing nothing but her undergarments, exposing the dark red pentagram on her stomach, Fiona digs through the dresser and takes out a long-sleeved black shirt and a black ruffled skirt. Though it was un-lady like to wear such things, it didn't really matter to her what they thought; if she wanted to keep her cool and sanity.

Slipping on her clothes and thigh high socks, Fiona opens the drawer from her desk and pulls out her mother's choker. It was the only thing she had of hers. Though its age showed, the black paint on the strap and the silver emblem still shined. Wrapping the choker around her neck, she lays her back on the bed and lets out another sigh as she keeps her eyes glued to the ceiling. Worry began to settle in, she had to act fast when he came with the Phantomhive boy. Fiona knew what he was going to do to him. Even if he gave him what he wanted, he would either torture and kill him, or simply kill him off the bat.

Flicking the tip of the blue bow in her hair, Fiona eyes began to fall and open repeatedly. Never has she ever got a good night rest, it was starting to takes it toll on her mind. "I need... to stay focus." she says after a yawn. Taking comfort of the bed beneath her, Fiona shuts her eyes for a moment and unexpectedly falls asleep.

* * *

_In the room of her father's estate, a young Fiona, dressed in white, leans her silent tears into the figure on the bed. Luken's time was coming to a close, obvious in his appearance. Under the covers, Luken's eyes were darken and bearly opened, his skin had become pale as a ghost, his chest would fall and rise from his breathing less and less as time went on. The old man turns his head to look at the crying girl, smoothing her soft blonde hair as his thin hand trembled._

_"Child, there is no need... for tears." Luken muttered, his speech was almost intelligible from his heavy breathing._

_Fiona lifts her head from Luken's stomach as tears continue to fall from her doll-like eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't get the words out. Watching her grandfather, a man who might as well have raised her, lay in the bed all skin and bones, pale and wheezing, she couldn't bear it._

_Her words are, instead, sorrowful gasps and hiccuping, adverting her sadden expression away from him._

_"My dear Fiona, please don't cry. I don't want my last memories of you to be of your tears." he says. From his words, she couldn't but wanting to weep more. Fiona covers her tear-filled eyes with both of her hands and leans back into Luken's side._

_"Come, child. Come to my side..." Luken beckens._

_Fiona pulls herself up on the bed and lays next to her dying grandfather._

_"Weep not, child. Death... Death is just another beginning. One day, we must all shed our earthly bodies and allow our spirits to fly free..." Luken consuls the young girl, smoothing her hair as she layed next to him. "Death isn't sadness, it's only happiness mixed with tears. We're allowed to go on a journey that we all have dreamed and talked about. And soon, your loved ones will make the same jounery as well."_

_"Will... Will they see each again, Grandfather Luken?" Fiona asks with sparking eyes._

_"Of course..." Luken says with a forced smile_

_Fiona leaned closer to her grandfather, hugging his thin arm tightly, hoping to stop the trembling of his hand. "I... I want to go with you, Grandfather Luken. If you're gone, no one will tell me if my violin playing is good or not..." Fiona began to choke back sobs, "No one will ever hug me when I have a nightmare, no one will hum to me when I'm upset, no one will care about me... anymore." Finishing her sentence, Fiona presses her face into her grandfather's arm and begins to weep._

_Without Luken, she will break from her father's abuse. Luken was the only reason for her to push herself to strive, to do better. If he's not there, who will smile and pat her head to say "Good work."_

_Luken turns over and presses his forehead with hers, smiling tender to ignore the pain that radiated throughout his body._

_"No, child. I know... it hurts, and I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer but... You're going to be a grown woman soon, must promise me this: That you won't give up. That you will never want to die. And that you'll only die as an old woman, warm in her bed, with your own grandchildren by your side."_

_Fiona, biting down her lower lip to keep it from quivering, nods her head and says, "Okay, Grandfather Luken... I promise." With that, Luken uses her every ounce of strength to kiss Fiona on her forehead._

_"You make me... so proud..." With his last words, Luken slowly shuts his eyes, letting out a single exhale as his body ceased. "G-Grandfather...?" Fiona grabbed his cold, still hand and felt no life in his once trembling hand. Realizing that he was now on his journey, Fiona didn't let herself cry. She just leaned her head against his, closing her eyes. She wanted to cry till she couldn't anymore, but she now had to honor his wishes, she couldn't cry._

_"I... love you, Grandfather." she whispers, watching a single tear glide down his cheek._

* * *

"GRANDFATHER!"

Fiona jolts from the bed, extending her one arm as if she could feel her grandfather again. But she found herself back in her room in the Italian's hideout. Sitting up from the bed, Fiona rest her hand over her right eye, slouching over as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Huh, now I remember the other reason I can't sleep..." she laughs to herself, standing back up from the bed. Fiona takes her sleeve and wipes away the tears that hung on her chin. She sighs, remembering her promise that she made to the dying man. But she knew, she knew what she was doing was making him displeased. What she was doing was dishonoring his memory.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather. I know this doesn't please you, but..."

Out of nowhere, a myriad of gunfire and pained screams were heard outside of the manor. Jumping to the sound of screams, Fiona rushed towards the window outside to have a look. She saw Azzurro's men, hundreds of them, laying dead and covered in blood, some of their limbs were twisted in the most unimaginable way possible. Fiona covers her mouth as she gasps. She didn't have any love for them, but it was a gruesome sight.

Fiona notices a man in a butler uniform looking at his pocket watch among the carnage.

It was Sebastian.

"Wait, if Sebastian is here, then..." Fiona gasps as she came to realization, "He already has Ciel... Goddamn! I was asleep that long!?" she curses at herself. Hearing the sound of screaming in the hallway, Fiona turns her head and saw something smashing from the otherside of the door repeatedly till the door was broken off the hinges.

It was revealed to be Tyrann, brushing off his shirt as he sighs.

"Took long enough, Sunshine..." he jokes. Fiona sheepishly blushes and says, "Sorry, I... fell asleep." as she clasps her hands together at her waist.

"Well, I'm here now. We got work to do..." Tyrann throws Fiona a pistol that he took from one of the mafia member. Fiona catches it and gingerly keeps it on her side. Tyrann taught her how to use one amongst other fighting techniques, but she never actually fired it before.

Slipping on her laced boots, Fiona rushed to Tyrann's side, seeing the large number of dead men in the hallway but she didn't have time to mourn.

"Come on, before that bastard kills him." orders Fiona

"Alrighty, Sunshine." Tyrann says playfully, picking Fiona into his arms.

"Tyrann! What are you...!" she stammers, blushing as the handsome demon holds her in his arms.

"Just thought you need a hand." he answers as he takes off running into the hallway.

Running through the hall, they encounter several of Azzurro's men. "Hey! He has our boss's whore!" one of them yell. Tyrann couldn't help but smirk while trying to hold back a laugh. Fiona puffs her cheeks in indignation from their title for her and yells, "Kay! One: I never slept with him. And two: I'm not a whore. Period!"

Fiona looks to Tyrann with anger in her eyes.

"Tyrann, this is an order. Kill anyone who gets in our path." she orders. Tyrann sadistically giggles at his new order.

"Ah, a carnival of murder... I love it..." Letting out a maniacal laugh.

"S-Shoot them!" one of them yell.

The group of six raise their guns and ready themselves to pull the trigger, but they didn't know what they were up against. Tyrann quickly dispatches them with many kicks as he continues to hold Fiona in his arms before they could even fire.

Smashing the last one in the stomach, sending him flying against the wall, Tyrann sighs in boredom. "They could have AT LEAST put up a better fight." he says, continuing his pursuit. Luckily, they didn't encounter any more of his cohorts. The rest were most likely still fending off the demon butler, which is very ironic.

Reaching Azzurro's studyroom door, Tyrann sets Fiona back down on her feet.

"Alright... ready, Sunshine." Tyrann asks, earning a nod from Fiona.

"Yes."

Flinging open the door, Fiona lifts her gun and points it at Azzurro, who was hold Ciel, without his eyepatch, in his arm and a gun pointed at his head. Azzurro's eyes widened to see his supposable lover holding him at gunpoint, along side another man.

"Fiona...! What the hell are you doing!? And who is that!?" he yells, taking steps back while keeping the young boy at gunpoint. Fiona smirks evilly at him, "You're a bright boy, I'm sure you can figure it out." she mockingly says while taking a few steps in.

"D-Don't come any closer, you traitorous bitch! Or I'll shoot him!" he yells with trembling in his voice.

"Do it, and I'll sever what little manhood you have left!" she yells back, keeping her hand on the trigger.

With sweat dropping from his face, Azzurro presses the barrel of his gun closer to Ciel's face. Ciel just kept a apathetic expression, which was surprising for both Tyrann and Fiona; Tyrann, not so much.

"Let him go, or else..." Before she could finish her sentence, Fiona felt someone grab her by her waist. "Move, Sunshine!" Tyrann yells, throwing Fiona to the side. Upon hitting the ground, many of shots were fired, Fiona covered her ears from the loud shooting.

Once it was over, Fiona pushed herself up and saw Tyrann, riddled with bullet wounds throughout his body.

"Tyrann!" she yelled with her hand over mouth, crawling over to her "dead" demon pact.

Fiona notice three men behind the painting of the room, smirking with smoke still coming out the barrels. "You bastards!" Fiona reaches into her boot and pulls out a throwing knife, chucking it at one of the shooters.

As the knife plunged into the forehead of one of them, Fiona pulls her gun up and fires two shots, both of them in the head of the remaining thugs. As their bloodied bodies fell, Fiona picked herself back up and points her gun back at Azzurro, he was wide-eyed more than ever.

"Now, as I was saying: Let him go."

Azzurro began to breathe heavily as he notices another figure approach the woman behind her. Fiona turned and saw Sebastian entering the room, and with his hand on his heart, says, "Thank you for the help, Fiona. I'll take it from here." Stepping ahead of Fiona, Sebastian reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a key to the warehouse that kept Azzurro's drugs. "I don't think you'll be need this anymore..." he mocks, "And by the way..." Sebastian turns his head over to the demon on the ground, "How long are you intending to lay there? Your young mistress is waiting."

Tyrann grins gleefully as he lifts himself off the ground, coughing up the bullets that pierced him into his hand.

"Aw, you're no fun, Sebastian Michaelis..." he says playfully, standing back on his feet. Fiona looked back and lets out a sigh of relief. She almost forgot that he was a demon, something that can't be killed easily.

"How... How the hell did you survive that!? What are you!? Some kind of demon!?" Azzurro yells in panic. "Oh-ho, you're not as dumb as you look." Tyrann mocks with his hand over mouth as if he was laughing.

"Hurry and get him off me. His breath smells terrible." Ciel said with an un-expressive tone.

"Yes, master..." Sebastian slowly takes steps towards the Italian, in doing so, Azzurro pulls the trigger slowly with each step. "Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot him!" he yells, but Sebastian didn't pay any heed to him, he continued his advance towards him.

"STAY BACK!"

Azzurro pulls the trigger, the sound of the shot echoed in the room. Fiona gasped and kept her eyes closed upon hearing the gunshot, but she lets out a sigh of relief when she opens her eyes and sees Sebastian, standing behind Azzurro, holding the bullet that would have killed the Phantomhive boy.

"I believe this belongs to you." Sebastian says, dropping the bullet in the Italian's breast pocket.

Upon Sebastian picking up Ciel, Azzurro's arm twist around, Fiona gasps with her hand over her mouth hearing the sickening crack of his arm and his pained screams. Holding onto his twisted arm, Azzurro began to panic.

"Please! Don't kill me! If you work for me, I'll pay you ten times what he is paying you... okay, twenty times. And you can have all the women you want!" Fiona scoffs at his pathetic begging, now that he was the hunted instead of the hunter.

Azzurro looks to his once-was lover and tries to crawl to her as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Fiona...! How could you do this to me!? I... I loved you! I was willing to do anything for you..." Fiona scoffs and turns away from him, trying to hide the pained look on her face. "Milady, do you wish for me to take care of it?" Sebastian asks. She may have hated him, he has done terrible things, so why did her heart hurt to see him like this? No... she didn't love him at all, perhaps she was more forgiving than she thought. She isn't without mercy, but he didn't deserve it.

"No, I'll take care of it." Fiona replies.

"Tyrann..." Fiona turns to Tyrann and says, "This is an order: Kill Azzurro Vanel, slowly and painfully."

Tyrann places his hand on his heart and bows, "With pleasure." he says, taking off his left glove, revealing a black pentagram on the back of his hand.

"Please! I beg you! Don't kill me!" Azzurro begs, trying to back away from the demon on his only usable arm. Tyrann chuckles sadistically, licking his lips, thinking of the number of ways he could kill him.

"Wait..." Fiona says with her hand up to stop him. Tyrann turns and moans in annoyance. "What is it, Sunshine?" he asks, but Fiona doesn't answer. She walks up to Azzurro and leans closer to him with apathy in her expression.

"Tell me this, Azzurro: How many did you kill say the exact same thing?" Azzurro's eyes widened in shock.

On cue, Tyrann takes the bullets he had in between his fingers and chucks them at the Italian, penetrating through his chest and stomach as if it came from a gun. Seeing Azzurro cry out in pain, Fiona turns and walks away from him, before she could regret her action.

"Go ahead..." Fiona orders Tyrann.

"You got it, Sunshine."

Fiona cringes to the sound of Azzurro's scream. As his screaming became more intense, Fiona covers her ears and tries to drown out the noise of his screams. Her heart felt like it was breaking, not for love of him, but simply killing him. Though not by her hands, but by the one that she commands. She learned a long time ago, that you must do what you have to do in order to do what is right. But guilt began to cloud over her as she begged to herself to silence the screams.

* * *

Approaching the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian carries a knocked out Ciel in his arms. Fiona and Tyrann walk next to him as the walk down the path. Tyrann, seeing the pained look on Fiona's face, he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up, Sunshine. Lookin' sad is ruining that pretty face of yours." he says tenderly. Fiona looks up at him and sees the kindness in his eyes. Tyrann was ten times more ruthless than Fiona, for sure. He enjoyed fighting and killing, but he was always kind and, surprisingly, tender towards her. It was odd, for him at least, but she welcomed that.

Fiona smiles and kisses Tyrann's cheek.

"Thank you, Tyrann. You always seem to cheer me up." Tyrann smirks at her and says, "Hey, you missed." as he points at his lips. Fiona smirks sarcastically at him and bops him on the forehead.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." she says sarcastically

"Aw, you're killing me, Sunshine." Tyrann says with feigned disappointment.

"My, my..." Sebastian says as he grins at the two, "I'm sensing a deeper relationship between the two of you." Fiona blushes sheepishly, not wanting to answer his question.

Ciel's eyes opened slightly, seeing his manor illuminated by the dying sun behind.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're awake." Fiona says with relief, brushing aside his sapphire hair. Seeing the blonde woman, Ciel blushes and brushes her hand away. "Keep your hands off of me." he growls.

Tyrann rolls his eyes and says, "Nice way to be grateful to the chick who tried to save you, brat." Ciel glares at him and hisses, "Mind your tongue, demon..." Tyrann glares back at him till he scoffs and turns away.

"I'm sorry, Ciel Phantomhive. I know you must have questions that you want to..."

"No need, Fiona Alexander, daughter of Lord Frederick and Lady Alisa Alexander..." Ciel interrupts, Fiona gasps from his knowledge, "Oh, don't look so surprised. I knew who you were the moment I saw you."

"But, how?" Fiona asks with confusion.

"I've seen your face before, when I was younger. It was after your father announced your death, my parents came to your funeral. I saw paintings of you. And then when I saw you, I just knew." Ciel says with a smirk.

Fiona sadly adverts her gaze from him. During the past five years, it struck her as odd that her father hasn't tried to find her again. Now she knew.

"So... Father told everyone that I was dead..." Fiona mutters. She was confused by this feeling of sadness that her father would just declare her dead. Maybe, because she was hoping he would actually see her as a daughter and not just some prized animal; inside, she knew that will never happen.

"Master!" the voice of both Mey-Rin and Finnian screamed as they ran up to the group.

"Master, there you are. Oh, you're hurt." Mey-Rin worries. Ciel scoffs, "No, I simply tripped." he says. Both Finny and Mey-Rin look closer at Ciel all with sparkling eyes. "What? You don't believe what your master tells you." Ciel says.

Mey-Rin shakes her head, "No, we believe you. It's just... seeing Sebastian carrying like a baby is just adorable."

Ciel blushes sheepishly and glares at Sebastian, "Put. Me. Down." he growls, to which Sebastian complies and sets him back down on the dirt road. Fiona couldn't help but giggle from the young boy's embarrassment. Hearing her chuckle, Ciel looks back at her and hisses, "Enough of that. I am Ciel Phantomhive and I will not be laugh at."

Fiona silence her giggles,"Well, when you act so defensive about it..." she says, making Ciel burn her with his gaze.

"It's nice to see you again, Fiona." Finny says blushing.

"Yes it is. Nice to see you again." Mey-Rin says as well

Fiona attention turned to both of the servants, the two were blushing madly at both Fiona and Tyrann. Mey-Rin, Fiona understood why she looked so starstrucken, but if Finny was blush for the same reason as hers...

"Glad to see you both again too." Fiona says smiling

"Oye, and who's that man behind you, milady?" Mey-Rin asks.

"Oh, this is Tyrann. He's something of my personal guard." Fiona introduces. Tyrann stares at Mey-Rin with attentive eyes, causing her blush to turn even more red. "Yo." Tyrann says with a nod. Mey-Rin looked ready to pass out.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Finny asks. Fiona smiles, brushing the ends of her hair back, and says, "Pardon my rudeness. You see, after today, I'll be working in the Phantomhive estate as a servant."

A few second pause was interrupted by the shock exclaims of everyone, except Sebastian.

"W-what!? I didn't agree to this." Ciel stammers.

"Oh, but it has already been arranged by Sebastian himself." Fiona answers.

Ciel looks back at Sebastian with a look mixed with anger and annoyance, "You arranged it!?" he growls.

Sebastian places his hand on his heart, "Yes, I arranged it a few mouths ago. I figured since she's highly regarded by the common folk, and has the highest education possible, that she would be a great asset to you."

"Highly regarded? But on paper, you're legally dead." Ciel says with confusion.

"I guess, but since my supposed death, I've done... other things to past the time." Fiona says.

"What "other" things do you mean?" Ciel asks. Fiona clears her throat and inhales, "The Kidnapped Son of Lucien Famel returned home safely, The Drug Trafficking in Paris - All suspects found beaten and tied up, The Kidnapped Girls That Were Being Sold in Human Trafficking are found and freed, Murderer in England found beaten, and etc, etc, and etc." Finished, Fiona smiles at Ciel, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait, you were behind those cases being solved?" Ciel asks, still looking very shocked.

"Yes, me and Tyrann both..." Fiona says, "My father has done so many terrible things to the common folk. I just... wanted to do something that didn't put my family name in shame, you know."

"Your father? Are you a daughter of a nobleman?" Finny asks.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of Frederick Alexander. I thought you knew when I told you my name." Fiona says. The two suddenly look so surprised, and again, since she didn't bother to use a fake name, that she figured that they would have known.

"Yes, well, but when we heard it, we didn't think that you were his daughter. What with him declaring your death and all..." Mey-Rin says with a hint of disbelief.

"Nope, I'm alive and well." Fiona says with a smile.

Ciel smirks at her, "Well, I suppose having you working in my mansion could be of some use, if what everything you say is true." he says.

"So, you approve?" Fiona asks.

Ciel nods, "Yes, and keep that... "bodyguard" of yours in line. I will not have a brute running wild in my manor." he says, earning him an angered glare from Tyrann.

"Psst, bite me..." Tyrann growls.

Fiona turns to the servants and smiles, "What about you two? Is it all right with you?" she asks.

"Oh no, not at all. It'll be nice to have another woman in the house beside meself." Mey-Rin says.

"I'm fine with it, too. Welcome." Finny says happily.

With a nod, Fiona smiles in agreement. Her life as a vigilante was over. Her life as a servant was about to start


	4. Beginnings

_**I **_**apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapter. But, to make up for it, I've published a new Kuroshitsuji fanfic that I hope you'll enjoy:) Enjoy this one for now:).**

* * *

"Time to wake up, Sunshine."

Pulling aside the curtains, the early morning sun peeks through, illuminating the room with colors of bright orange and purple. Fiona groggily opens her eyes, rubbing away the sand that had form at the corner. She woke and saw Tyrann, laying clothes on her bed. Placing his arm around his gut and bowing to her, he devilishly smiled at her as he pulled off the covers. Fiona sheepishly covered her exposed legs, pushing herself to the edge of the bed and stretching her arms and legs while letting out a soft yawn.

She already found herself blushing from his presence in the room. His devilish smirk and his blood-colored eyes glowed with the morning sun, seemingly intensifying his handsome appearance. Fiona smiles at Tyrann and greets him.

"Good morning, Tyrann." she says after a yawn.

Tyrann smiles back at her and says the same.

"Here..." he says, laying another set of clothes on top of the covers, "I took the time to pick out some outfits for you." Seeing the smirk on his face, she lifts an eyebrow at him in suspicion. Nevertheless, she stands from the bed, brushing aside the hem of her nightgown and says,

"Thank you. Let's have a look."

Leaning over to see, she looks at the first outfit: A typical maid's uniform, black and white near the bust, along with a long ruffled black skirt with it. She maybe working as a maid in the Phantomhive residence, but she didn't want to wear something that seems so uncomfortable. Again, she hated corsettes.

She shakes her head and obverse the other outfit; and it was obvious this was a choice that Tyrann made: A black long sleeved with a blackish blue blouse to wear underneath, shorts that only go down to her thighs, and long black silk socks. Fiona stares back at Tyrann and says, "Take back the maid's attire, if you would."

Tyrann places his hand over his heart and bows.

"Right away, Sunshine."

Tyrann takes the maid's attire and folds it over his arm. He then bows to her and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Fiona groggily slips off her nightgown, exposing the dark red pentagram and her scars on her belly. After putting on the clothes, Fiona grabs the black choker that was resting on the edge of the bed and wraps it around her neck, brushing away the ends of her hair. After snatching the blue ribbon on the desk in her room, she uses her hand to brush away the knots that has formed in her hair, cursing under her breath whenever she pulled out a painful one.

Looking back her reflection in the mirror, she approves of the effort she has made with her bedhead, making it look presentable as possible. Running her hand through her straight, platinum blonde hair, she ties the ribbon on the lock of the side of her hair, smiling as she finished, looking back in the mirror with approval.

Exiting the room and shutting the door behind her, she shudders upon hearing an unexpected voice greet her.

"Ah, good morning, miss. You're quite the early bird." the voice of an older gentleman says kindly. Fiona twists around and saw an older gentleman, dressed in a butler's uniform. He wore a monocle over his right eye and had his grey hair gelled back.

Fiona smiles at him and brings her hand out to shake his.

"Good morning to you, too." she says brightly. The older gentleman takes her hand in his gloved hand and shakes hers.

"I understand that you'll be working in the Phantomhive estate?" he asks.

Fiona nods, "Yes, I am. And who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" she asks.

"Not at all, miss." he says, "My name is Tanaka. I'm the butler of the Phantomhive estate as well." Fiona smiles at him. Mentally, she was overtly curious about him. When she came here with Azzurro Vanel, she never seen him before. Perhaps he was busy with other matters besides chasing rodents. And from the looks of him, he seemed more refined than the others of the house.

"And I must say..." he says, holding Fiona's hand and bowing to her, "It is an honor to have the Lady Alexander in our presences." Fiona blushs, sheepishly taking her hand away from him. Apparently, word travels fast in the manor.

"You're very kind..." Fiona kindly says, "But please, I'm no longer the daughter of the Alexander house. You needn't show formalities to me, Tanaka." Tanaka, humbled by her generosity, says,

"Such nobility. Nevertheless, you still honor me, milady." Fiona felt humbled as well.

"How long have you been working for the Phantomhive estate, Tanaka?" Fiona asked.

Tanaka opened his mouth to answer, but out of nowhere, he suddenly began to deflate. Fiona gasped in shock as she watched the older gentleman shrink to a child's size. Now only at the height of her knees, Tanaka was now in some super deformed shape. He just stared back up at her, sipping on green tea.

"Ho, ho, ho..." he mutters.

Pausing for moment in shock, Fiona lets out a shriek, frantically looking in both directions of the hallway trying to look for help.

"Someone! Help! Tanaka... deflated!?" she yells in a panic while on her knees to keep herself face to face with the newly transformed, "Oh, my god! What do I do!? What do I do!?"

"Hey, what's with all the yellin'?"

Fiona turned and saw the blonde haired cook in his pajamas, hugging onto a pillow in his one arm while the other hand over his mouth from his yawn. Fiona, panicking, rushes up to Bardroy and grasps his hand, tugging on him towards the deflated butler.

"Thank goodness! Bard, I need your help!" Fiona begs as she yanks Bardroy with her. Apparently, he hasn't heard the news of the new servant, because his sleepiness seemingly perked up and was wide-eyed, and starstruck by the beautiful young girl tugging on his arm.

"F-Fiona!? What are you..." Bardroy tried to ask but his speech kept getting interrupted by Fiona constantly yanking him.

"Look what happened!" she shrieks as she points down at the super-deformed butler, "I was talking with Tanaka, and all of a sudden, he deflated. What did I do and how can I help him!?" she exclaims in between sobbing.

Bardroy, looking at the shrunken butler, smirks at the panicking girl and lets out a hearty laugh. Fiona glared at him with a very confused stare. She really didn't understand what was so funny. Bardroy silences his laugh and pats the young girl on the back, saying, "Aw, it's alright. Tanaka has always been this way. He just has a lack of stamina, that's all."

Fiona, happy to know that, sheepishly wipes away the tears.

"R-Really...?" she asks him. Bardroy became enchanted upon looking back at her. Combined with her attire, and her teary doll-like eyes, he felt like he was under hypnosis from her innocent beauty. Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, he says,

"Yeah, so don't worry."

Fiona grabs his hand again tightly and innocently smiles at him with relief. "Really!? Oh, thank you. Thank you very much." she exclaims.

Bardroy smiles back at her and says, "...Yeah, no problem."

She holding his hand, he became red in the face feeling how soft and silky her pale, delicate hands are. Though he didn't want to, he tried to hold back the urge to keep looking at her; she was pure eye candy. Fiona almost forgot how long she was holding his hand in relief, to which she quickly let go and clasped her hands together at the front of her waist, cheeks red as she looked up at the blonde cook.

"Pardon me. I'm usually more level-headed." she says with a soft chuckle.

Bardroy chuckles back and says jokingly, "I'm getting that impression..." earning a sheepish smile from Fiona. Fiona couldn't help but take a quick liking to him, though because of Azzurro, she could do without the cigarette that seemed to be his trademark. Nonetheless, he seemed like a fine man.

"Yo, Sunshine. You ready?" Fiona hears Tyrann's voice ask. Twisting around, she saw Tyrann with a hand tucked in his pocket as he patiently waited for his mistress. Fiona smiles at him and says,

"Yes, I am."

Bardroy had become confused by this girl's company. First, she seemed to be a obedient lover to that Italian, and now she seemed really friendly with this strange man who speaks to her so casually. He couldn't help but like her, and she seems like an innocent enough girl, so he wasn't going to outright judge.

"Fiona, who's that?" Bardroy asks out of curiosity.

Fiona turns back to Bardroy and says, "Oh, this is Tyrann. He's something of a personal bodyguard of mine." Upon hearing her response, he peeks over and stares back at the tall, built man. Tyrann just gives him a cold glare. This Tyrann, there was something about him that felt the same as his master's butler. Both had this mysterious aura about them, almost as if they weren't human. Tyrann's physical features nearly said as much, what with his red eyes and his unnatural pale skin. However, he just kept it to himself.

Bardroy turns his attention back at Fiona and gives her a confused look, "As I was about to ask... What are you doing here? Aren't you with that man who seen our master?" he asked.

Fiona felt herself choking back words. She sheepishly stammers her words for she didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't tell him that she was in a fake relationship with that scum of a man, nor could she tell him that she killed him.

She opens her to finally speak, but Tyrann steps in the way and intervenes.

"That man you speak of WAS my mistresses former bodyguard. However, he made... unwanted advances to my lady and her father had him fired. I am just his replacement." Tyrann finishes with a smirk.

"Y-Yes... like he said." Fiona stammers in agreement as she nods furiously.

Bardroy looks at Fiona dumbfounded and says, "Oh... It's just... I was getting the wrong impression that you were with that guy... My mistake."

"Oh... It's okay. You did nothing wrong." Fiona replies kindly.

Fiona turns back to Tyrann and says, "Is there something you need, Tyrann?"

"Yes.." Tyrann replies with a nod, "The Phantomhive kid wants you to see him in his studies."

"Okay, thank you." Fiona says. Turning back to Bardroy, she tenderly smiles at him and bows saying, "I really look forward to working with you." Upon which Bardroy was shocked and surprised. He was getting the impression that this girl was from a noble family; her pale complexion and how silky her hands felt said enough. It made him curious of why such a fragile looking girl like her would work as a servant, yet, he has found himself liking the idea of having a little eye candy in his work environment.

Bardroy nods and says, "Y-Yeah, me too." earning a smile from Fiona.

Fiona and Tyrann walk together to Ciel's studies. As they do, Fiona turns back and waves at the sleepy blonde and the super-deformed butler as she smiles brightly. Bardroy waves back sheepishly, watching as her silk hair swayed back when she turns back, making his cheeks burn up. Tanaka simply takes another sip of his green tea without a care in the world.

"Things are going to be really interestin'." says Bardroy.

"Ho, ho, ho..." Tanaka chuckles after another sip of tea.

* * *

Arriving to his studies, Fiona lightly knocks on the door.

"Lord Phantomhive? You wish to see me?" she calls through the door.

"Yes, come in." Ciel says.

With her hand on the knob, she hesitates for a moment. Turning her head to Tyrann, he could see the worried look on her face and he knew right away what bothered her. "What if I mess this up, Tyrann?" she asks him, "What if I don't get along with anyone...?"

Tyrann slightly smiles, showing tenderness in his eyes. Fiona was still second guessing herself. She was capable of many things the demon often thought, but the one thing she couldn't master was high confidence. No doubt the negative effect of her unhappy childhood.

Tyrann wraps his arms around her small figure, causing her to gasp upon his embrace and her cheeks to turn bright red. Fiona turned her head to lock eyes with him, only to cause her heart to skip a beat when seeing the tender gaze and warm smile he was giving her.

It was ironic. Whenever another man tried to touch her, she would freeze up and feel sick to her stomach from fear, the memories of that night would then raid her mind. It nevered seem to matter who, though there has been exceptions. The only reason she allowed Azzurro to touch her was because she had to, yet her sick stomach would nevertheless still come. But, however, she found comfort in the arms of the demon; which is again very ironic that she allows a demon to touch her.

There was just somthing about him that felt so warm and kind, yet he was merciless, foul mouthed, and cold-blooded, she could never explain why. Perhaps it was because she lives because of him. It was his touch that saved her, it was his touch that protected her through their five-year long contract. Either way, he was different around her. He was caring, and sweet when he spoke to her or held her. And she accepted that, even if she didn't know why.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sunshine." he tenderly says, "If anything, you're more capable than those other servants I've seen."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" she asks trying to appear serious.

"You tell me..." he says, "Besides, if all else fails, I have a shoulder you can cry on, and a chest you can sleep on." he flirts jokingly. Fiona lightly elbows him in the gut, signaling him to let go. And with a smile on her face, she lightly punches him on the chest. Though he only joked, she ironically felt better knowing he will be there. Yet, she still had to remind herself that it was only a contract that binds them, nothing serious.

"Thank you." Fiona says softly as she proceeds to open the door to Ciel's studies. Watching her till she was out of his sight, his smile faded as he lets out a sigh.

"That girl... too much like her mother." he says with a hand on his hip, "Alisa... help me to help your daughter. Help me to save her, even from herself..." With his last words, he walks away from the door and attends other duties. A sadden expression is written upon his scarred face.


	5. Servant's Duty: Mey-Rin

**Took long enough for me to get to this, but nonetheless, here it is. This chapter seems lackluster to me, but leave a comment; tell me what you think :)**

* * *

"Can you believe we'll be working with the long lost Ms. Alexander, Finny?" Mey-Rin exclaims as she continues to sweep the kitchen floor. Finnian leans into the counter, resting his head in his hands as he says with a excited grin.

"I know! It's amazing. She's so pretty and kind. And has done so many nice things for others."

Once Fiona was accepted into the Phantomhive estate, at the request of both of the servants she told them of her time as a vigilante. She hated referring herself as such. She just saw it as a way to help others, or as a way to make amends. With each tale she told, their eyes widened and sparkled. They were star struck at her selfless, and sense of justice attitude. Mey-Rin was especially amazed by her stories. Before she was offered to work in the Phantomhive estate as a maid, she had a... similar occupation, though not in the same manner as Fiona had. To say in the least, she felt a instant connection with Fiona.

Bardroy, still in a daze from his encounter with the noble girl, looks at Mey-Rin with a puzzled expression as he puffs on his cigarette.

"Are you telling me she really is the deceased daughter of the Alexander family?" he questions as he leans back onto the counter.

"Yeah, she is. Isn't it wonderful?" Mey-Rin says to him.

"I... suppose. But something just doesn't seem right."

"Well, I'm sure her father would be happy to know that she's alive. That's something, right?"

Finnian smiling face darkens. "But didn't she ask us to be quiet about her birthright? Why wouldn't she want to see her father again?"

Mey-Rin turns to Finnian and gives him a tiny nod. "Yeah, you have a point. And come to think of it, her father didn't display her body at her funeral..."

"Hmm. I wonder what her story is? And then there's that so-called bodyguard of hers..." Bardroy says with suspicion as he takes another hit of his cigarette.

"Oh! You mean lovely man that's always by her side?" Mey-Rin says to him with faint blush on her cheeks.

Bardroy sweatdrops. "... Yeah. It's just... she doesn't seem to be the kind of girl to hang out with a guy like that. There's just something about him that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand."

Mey-Rin waves her hand dismissively. "Aw, he seems to be a good bloke. Besides, I don't mind having another handsome man like him around the mansion, anyways." Seeing the faint blush on her cheeks grow more red, the two sweatdrop and ponder.

It did strike them as odd. This Tyrann spoke to Fiona so casually, and so vulgarly which they didn't know. Yet she didn't seem to mind it. Bardroy didn't approve of the thought of a nice, gentle girl like her falling for a man as foul-mouthed as he was.

The two no doubt made the three servants (plus Tanaka when in normal form) very curious.

_~x~_

"Lord Phantomhive? You wanted to see me?" The delicate voice of Fiona asks as she shuts the door behind her.

After a sip of his morning tea, Ciel stares back at her with his one, cold eye and says as he beckons her to come closer. "Yes, come in."

Standing a few feet away from his desk, Fiona bows to the young master, allowing her pale hair to fall from her shoulders. "What is it you wanted to see me about?" Once Ciel sets his tea cup down, his expression becomes serious and stern.

"I want to know if you being here will pose a threat to my mansion or anyone else related to you." he says as he rest his elbows on his desk, locking his fingers together.

"Hmm? But what makes you say that?' Fiona asks nervously.

Ciel sits back into his seat and rests his hands in his lap. "I'm well aware of the kind of man your father is. I know how abusive he was to your mother and to you. And if I remember hearing from that demon of yours, I'm aware of the kind of measures he takes when he reputation is in stake."

Eyes widened in shock, Fiona calmly clasped her trembling hands together. "If you wanted to know, Lord Phantomhive, you could asked me instead of asking behind my back. I would have told you." she says.

"My apologies. Your demon did say as much." Ciel says resting his cheek on his fist.

"How much did you ask him?" Fiona asks annoyed with a hand on her hip.

"Just enough to understand you. And I must say, he spoke very highly of you." Ciel smirks.

"He... He did?" Fiona asks, feeling the heat of faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes... but now we're getting off subject."

"Oh right. Sorry." Once Fiona straights her posture, she sighs softly before speaking. "I do understand your concern, Lord Phantomhive. That's why I had a few favors done beforehand."

Ciel raises a eyebrow in confusion. "May I ask what kind of favors do you mean?"

"The father of Lucien Famel, the boy I rescued from those men, was aware of my identity, but he is one of the few people who knows what my father is truly like. As thanks for saving his son, he has been able to hide my identity. Backroom politics, you know? That may answer your question of my popularity with the common folk."

Ciel nods. "Ah, I see."

"And besides. My father thinks I'm... dead. So he shouldn't be able to know of me as long as I keep a low profile for now on." she says.

Though Ciel still had his worries, she did make a valid argument. If what he heard from Tyrann is correct, her father would be too lazy (as he put) to do anything himself. But, he did think of uses for someone as competent as she seemed to be; the other servants maybe could learn.

Pausing for a moment till he gave a approved nod, he scans Fiona from head to toe, raising an eyebrow at her attire. "If you're going to be working here, I must ask that you put on more fitting clothes."

"... Do I really have to?" she moans as she slouches in despair.

"Yes, you do."

With one large sigh, Fiona smiles and bows to the Phantomhive. "All right. And thank you;_ Damn it. I have to wear a corset, don't I?_"

Before Fiona turns to leave, Ciel says. "Oh, and don't expect to have royal treatment. I expect you to follow my every orders."

Fiona smiles reassuringly. "I may be from a royal family, but I didn't get special treatment when I was there. And I'm not expecting it here." Ciel nods in approval as Fiona takes her leave, she cursing in her thoughts at the Phantomhive boy for forcing her to change her clothes. How she hated wearing corsets. If she ever found the man or woman who invented them, she would strangle them to death.

Walking back to her room, she found Tyrann leaning up against the wall next to her door, crossing his arms and legs to the front of him as he waited patiently for his mistress. Seeing her at the corner of his eye, he pushes himself up and smiles his usual devilish smirk. Yet she didn't look too happy.

Approaching him, she gives him one hard punch in the chest. Though it didn't faze him.

"Aw, why so mad, Sunshine?" he says playfully.

"Might as well tell him my breast size, why don't ya!? You big jerk... You didn't need to tell him every single thing about my life." she exclaims, wanting to hurt him even more.

Tyrann shrugs his shoulders and says. "Hey, he asked me. I was in no position to object."

Clenching her hands, she just lets out a sigh and relaxes posture. Fiona didn't want to argue over something trivial. She was already in a bad mood. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she looks up at Tyrann and says. "Oh, never mind. Just please, can you go get that maid's outfit for me?"

Tyrann places a hand on his hip, with a amused smirk and an raised eyebrow from her request. "Oh? You sure?"

"Yes... Lord Phantomhive's orders."

Tyrann places his hand on his heart and bows. "Right away, Sunshine."

_~x~_

Wandering the halls, Bardroy tried to kill some time before he was given orders by his master. With the cigarette reaching towards its end, Bardroy pulls another cigarette from his pocket and tosses the bud aside. He figured Mey-Rin would just pick it up later. As he was about to light it with his match, he stops upon seeing both Finnian and Mey-Rin pressing their ears up against the door to Fiona's room.

"Uh... What are you two doin'?" he asks as he approaches the two.

A closer look, he saw that Finnian was blushing furiously and Mey-Rin had blood squirting from her nostrils.

Finnian was the first to turn his attention and answer Bard's question. "There's something going on in Miss Fiona's room."

With a confused raised eyebrow, Bardroy joins them, pressing his ear up against the door. From within, he heard what sounded like Fiona breathing heavily, along with her weakly moaning and a deeper voice grunting. Bard sweatdrops as his cheeks quickly became bright red. To think, she was actually this abrasive, if what he heard in the room was actually what he was thinking. Hearing her gasp loudly, she whimpers.

"Tyrann... stop. You're... hurting me. AAH!"

Then the deep voice of the demon appears, speaking as if he was talking through grit teeth.

"I'm being gentle as much as possible, Sunshine. Just hold still."

"I can't... I can't..."

Bardroy instinctively grabs the door handle and thrusts open the door. "Get off her, you-" However, he sweatdropped and felt something (blood) fall from his nose upon seeing what was going on. Fiona, in nothing but her undergarments, was having Tyrann tighten the corset around her torso. As she was facing towards the doorway, Bardroy "accidentally" draws his attention to her exposed cleavage, causing his cheeks to become ever more red.

All of them, besides Tyrann who was inexpressive, pause in embarrassment and sweatdropped.

Her eyes widened, her cheeks bright as a tomato, Fiona lets out a loud scream in terror, covering her bust away from the wandering eyes of the servants. Bardroy quickly jolted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Resting his hands on the closed door, breathing heavily, he feels his legs going weak as he continuously replayed Fiona's exposed form in his head.

The three, sitting in a daze, jump in surprise upon hearing the unexpected voice of Sebastian.

"What in heaven's name are you three doing?"

The three servants quickly stand to their feet and bow to the demon butler.

"We're sorry! We'll be on our way!" The three shout all at once, sheepishly and quickly scurrying away out of the hall in a panic. Sebastian gives one soft, annoyed sigh, rubbing his closed eyelids in irritation. Oft he wondered to himself why he hired such lack of sense servants.

"Um... A-Are they gone?"

Sebastian turns to find Fiona, still blushing furiously, sheepishly peeking her head out through the open doorway. Sebastian smiles warmly at her and says. "Yes, they have. Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"O-Oh! It's, uh, nothing." she sheepishly stammers as she steps out from the doorway with Tyrann, who had hand prints on his cheeks when she accidentally slapped him when he was tightening the corset.

She was now wearing the maid's outfit Tyrann had picked for her earlier in the morning. The black skirt fell below her knees, wearing lased, black heeled boots with a white bow at the top of both. She wore along with it a black and white beret on her head and a black bow around her waist. She had her pale blonde hair tied into a bun in the back with the blue bow still in her hair. Her innocent appearance, her timid stance and her shy expression, could melt the hearts of even the most cold hearted men, and Tyrann wouldn't be the first to admit it.

Fixing the cuffs and brushing down the hem of her skirt, Fiona clasps her hands to the front of her waist and stands refined. Her cheeks still bright red.

"S-So... How does it look?" she asks, shyly cocking her head.

"My, you look absolutely stunning, milady." he answers in a what she thought was feigned genuine.

"...Oh, please. You don't mean that." she modestly says, running her palm down her stomach. Taking in a deep breath, a pained expression is painted on her face. Her cheeks were no longer red from embarrassment. But now because she couldn't breathe. The corset around her torso, Tyrann had tighten it too much. The very force of the agonizing contraption was constricting her lungs.

"Is something the matter, Fiona?" asks Sebastian when he notices the discomfort in her expression.

Fiona reluctantly nods with girt teeth. "... On second thought. No, I'm not." she sighs, slouching to ease the discomfort in her back. "Do I really have to wear this? It's crushing my gut."

Sebastian nods. "I'm sorry. But my -our- master's orders are his orders."

With a soft groan, Fiona straights back her posture. "When I have the chance, I'm going to force him to wear this so he knows how awful these are." she huffs.

"Ah, ah, ah. A maid mustn't talk such things about her master." Sebastian tsks with a waving finger.

"Don't worry. I won't... yet."

Fiona gives a bow to Sebastian before she takes her leave. Though she hasn't been given orders to do anything yet, she wanted to explore the house. She was always interested in seeing what kind of place the Earl Phantomhive and his family lived in. As Tyrann follows behind her, Sebastian blocks his way with his arm extended.

"Wait. I have something else for you to do besides follow your mistress around. It would look awfully strange to see a servant serving a servant, wouldn't it?"

Tyrann glares coldly at the demon and slaps his hand away.

"I don't take orders from a damn butler..."

Seeing the two staring daggers at each other, Fiona quickly intervenes, stepping in the way of the demons before they, mostly Tyrann, could start a fight. "Please, you two. Don't fight." Fiona gently takes Tyrann's gloved hand, giving Sebastian a quick glance as she pulls her pact demon with her to the end of the hall.

"Tyrann, please don't start fights with anyone while we're here. We don't want to give anyone here trouble." Fiona waves her finger like a mother scolding her child.

Tyrann crosses her arms across his chest, giving a scoff before he reluctantly agrees. "Fine. But get it through that dog's head that I'm not here to serve that kid. I serve you." Fiona reaches up and gives a soft whap on the top of the demon's head.

"What did I just say? I know you're here because of me, but please, try to get along with everyone. Though I know it's hard for you, but just try." Fiona begs with her natural puppy eyes. Tyrann rubs the hit spot on his head and softly chuckles. He would object. He's not exactly a people person, especially when it comes to playing nice. But he loved the expression on her face when she tried to be serious. He couldn't argue when she looked as innocent as she did.

"Keep looking cute like that, and I just might." he flirts, causing Fiona to roll her eyes.

"Besides, I have something for you to do in the meantime..." Reaching up on the tip of her toes, Fiona whispers into his ear and he nods.

"All right. Right away, Sunshine." he says as he bows.

Once Tyrann made his way out of the hall, Fiona lets out an exhausted sigh. "You certainly know how to tame him." said Sebastian as he approaches behind her.

"Well, we've been together for about five years now. Even now I still have trouble understanding him, but... I care about him." Her last words causing her to faintly blush.

"You have a very strong relationship, if you don't mind me saying so."

Fiona turns her attention to the demon butler and nods. "Yeah. I guess."

"I admire your tolerance. He does seem to be rather difficult." Sebastian compliments, to which Fiona shook her head.

"Nah, I admire him for his tolerance. I was a real... mess when I first started out. But he sorta helped balance me out." Memories flushed through her mind of the time she spent with the demon. And they were oddly comforting to her. He teaching her how to shoot a gun; at her request, the times he defended her from men's unwanted advances. Just being around him made a smile grace her face. It was strange for her to think that her happiest memories could be with a demon. There was something about him that she felt so familiar about, she was comfortable around him. She could be herself.

Thinking about it more, the faint blush on her cheeks grew more red. She sheepishly shook her head and bows to the demon butler.

"Uh! If you'll excuse me, I need to get to my duties." Fiona sheepishly speed walks out of the room, bumping into the wall blind from her embarrassment and continuing on with a run.

Sebastian curiously taps his cheek. "Hmm. This girl is too trusting, but nevertheless, is rather refreshing. I'm beginning to see the interest he shows towards her."

_~x~_

Still in a embarrassed state, Fiona walks down the stairs with her hands clasped to the front of her waist. She scanned the inside of the house from ceiling to floor, and was amazed by the architecture and the style of the furnishing. The Phantomhive family seem to have great taste. The inside was an almost identical replica of her own home, with less shouting and more quiet. There was almost peaceful solitude that came from the building itself.

Continuing to wander about house, she was confused and curious when she notice that there were no paintings of his family anywhere. She remembers the day she heard of the death of his parent's and Ciel's disappearance, and she mourned from that tragic event. Fiona met both of Ciel's parents when she was younger. Her father had a business proposal to make with the head of the Phantomhive house and invited him and his wife.

They were both kind, gentle, and warm. Every word that they spoke, was always polite and well-mannered. Even when her father said something insensitive or rude, they kept their composure. Fiona had bought a stuff rabbit from one of his stores and cherished the very thing ever since. Sadly, however, when she took it with her when she ran away, the mercenaries took it and threw it away. Another could be bought, but it wouldn't have been the same.

The tightness of the corset began to get the best of her. Fiona stops at the end of the stairs, brushing down the hem of her skirt as she sits on the last step of the stairs.

Fiona rests her arms on her knees and yawns. "Nah, another night that I didn't get any sleep." she says. "You'd think that the nightmares would stop after five years. Whoever came up with the "time heals wounds" figure of speech, obviously had a lesser incident happen to them."

Fiona often joked to herself, that because she didn't actually lose her innocence to that mercenary all those years ago that she wouldn't be having these kind of nightmares. Off and on, these thoughts plagued her. And whenever she thought of what of happen if Tyrann didn't save her, it causes a shiver to run down her spine.

Interrupted from her deep thought, Fiona gasps upon hearing what sounded like Mey-Rin screaming, accompanied by the sound of crashing glass in the kitchen.

Running to the kitchen, Fiona rushed in and found Mey-Rin on the floor sheepishly scratching the back of her head, surrounded by broken dishes. Worriedly, Fiona walked over the broken dishes and took Mey-Rin by her arm.

"Mey-Rin, are you all right!?" she exclaims as she helps Mey-Rin to her feet.

The red-headed maid gives Fiona a sheepish smile as she fixes her glasses.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just fine, miss. No need to worry." One look at Fiona, and Mey-Rin herself fell into a trance. Even when Fiona wore servant clothes, her natural beauty in no way was hindered by it. It, in fact, gave her something of a innocent beauty that hid her determined passion.

"Oh my, milady. You look so gorgeous." Mey-Rin coos as she stands to her feet.

Fiona smiles gently. "Thank you. That's very kind of you to say. And please, just Fiona." Fiona saw the scattered broken pieces of white dishes behind the red-haired maid and sweatdrops.

"What were you doing, by the way?"

"Oh, I was gathering dishes for the master's breakfast, but I tripped and I fell. Clumsy me..." Mey-Rin says with sheepish blush as she sheepishly fiddled with her fingers. Fiona looked around the room for a broom. Finding one laying against the counter on the far side of the room, Fiona takes the broom and smiles to Mey-Rin.

"Well, let's clean this up then."

Mey-Rin smiles brightly, grabbing a dustpan and kneel down in front of the mess as Fiona gently swept the ground the broken plate shards. The women had to make several trips back and forth to the trash and to the kitchen. Once the floor was spotless, and after Fiona examines the floor to be sure there were no glass shards left over, the two take more plates out of the kitchen cabinets to set up in the dining room.

Mey-Rin tries to carry more than she could.

After she takes out the plates, Fiona exclaims. "Oh! Here, let me get that for you."

Before Mey-Rin could object, Fiona take a majority of the plates out of her hand. The ten plates Mey-Rin had was now down to one. Fiona carried them to the dining room with absolutely no problem, showing no restraint and no clumsiness. It was very surprising for her, since Fiona was who she claim she was. Fiona loved the servants of her own home, loved them like family and as such, she wanted to ease their daily task; cleaning, cooking and the like. Her recent years of given her more balance and strength.

The two go back and forth from kitchen, taking out teasets and utensils and perfectly setting them on the dinning room table.

"Well, we're done for now." Fiona says with her hands clasped behind her back, smiling gently as the two stood by-by side. Fiona turns to Mey-Rin and says.

"You know, Mey-Rin, you really need to be more careful. Taking too many at once is dangerous."

"Of course, I'm sorry." she bows

"Nothing to apologize for. But..."

Fiona leaned closer towards her face and squints her eyes, closely observing the large bottle cap glasses she wore. "I'm getting the feeling that these glasses are not good for your vision."

"Huh? Oh no, they're perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? I can barely even see your eyes. Maybe if-"

As Fiona reaches to take off her glasses, Mey-Rin loudly exclaims as she jolts away from her. "No! Please don't take them off. Master gave these to me."

"I just want to see-"

"No! Please don't take them off."

Mey-Rin runs around the room with Fiona trailing behind her. As Fiona tries reaching for her glasses, she trips and accidentally grabs hold of Mey-Rin's skirt, taking her down along with her. The two began to laugh quietly as the layed on the ground on their backs. Fiona pushes herself up, brushing down the hem of her skirt before extending an open hand to Mey-Rin. After she takes said hand and stands, Fiona smiles and says.

"I'm sorry. They certainly seem very special to you."

Mey-Rin nods. "They are. Master bought these for me when I first came here. I would never replace them or take them off."

"Ah, I see. That was kind of him."

"Excuse me, ladies." The unexpected voice of the demon butler intrudes. Mey-Rin yelps in surprise, twisting and standing at attention. Fiona, however, casually smiles at the butler and bows.

"Yes, Sebastian?" Fiona asks.

"Fiona, I need you to help prepare this morning's breakfast." Sebastian says.

"Hmm? But you already have a cook, right?"

"Yes... but I'm in need of someone with your supposed cooking talents. Or at least... someone that is competent enough to even cook."

Fiona confusingly cocks her head, curious of the demon's words. But, nevertheless, she nods and says.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help."

"Sebastian, what do you want me to do?" Mey-Rin asks with faint blush on her cheeks.

"... Please, just tidy up and without causing damage as usual."

* * *

**Hint-Hint: Next is Servant's Duty: Bardroy. **


End file.
